Hollywood Hills
by blairbear014
Summary: AU. Chuck is an actor. There's a better summary inside, and this is a Chuck/Blair, because there is no other way.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Chuck Bass is a big-shot Hollywood actor. He's still the same person though. He and Bart live in L.A, although Bart spends most of his time in New York. Chuck would rather be there too. Chuck and Nate are best friends, but they met _before _Nate met Blair and Serena, so he's never met either of them. Bart owns Bass Industries, and still has "more towers than Trump,more bucks than Bloomberg.", except now Chuck makes his own money as well. Chuck's mom still died in child birth, and he's still the same jerk he always was. (Although, we all love him.) Chuck is a really huge star, everybody knows him. This is set in the beginning of season two, but no Marcus, because I hate that guy. Nate and Blair never had sex, and they never got back together at the ball. Therefor, Blair is _still _a virgin. Lily and Bart never got married, so he's not related to Serena.

**Disclaimer:** All I own is the plot. I don't own Gossip Girl or any of it's characters. I don't own Lindsay Lohan either, or any celebs mentioned. & I got the idea for the Jeremy and Scott thing from the books, although I'm not sure if those are their names.

* * *

Chuck Bass. The name was known across the country. He was Hollywood's notorious bad boy, but he was also a hell of a good actor. His movies brought big money to whoever was making it, and to himself of coarse. He's lived in L.A. since he was five. His father is a successful business man, and they'd lived in New York. But when he was five, he'd decided it'd be cool to be an actor. Acting had been a long abandoned dream for his father, so Bart took "Charles" to L.A., and turns out "Charles" had what it took to get into the industry. He used the name Chuck for everything. He wasn't "Charles", only his father called him that. Everyone else knew he was Chuck Bass.

Now they lived in a big house in Beverly Hills and he didn't go to a normal school like other seventeen year old boys did. He had a tutor that he never really listened to, and he spent his time on movie sets or at parties and clubs. His father was still the head of Bass Industries, and spent all his free time in New York. Now that Chuck was older, it was much more often. Chuck was glad, he didn't like spending time with his dad anyway.

Chuck went to New York alot too, his best friend lived there. Nate Archibald. That name meant something in New York, but not here in California. Chuck didn't really care about who Nate was anyway, the same way Nate could care less that Chuck was a big-shot Hollywood actor. He met Nate before he moved here. They went to pre-school together when they were four. They became best friends, and stayed friends all these years. Nate loved coming down to L.A. and seeing him, Nate was planning on going to UCLA in the fall. Maybe Chuck would go to. That'd be a hell of a good time. Just him and Nate. God, he sounded like such a girl.

Chuck may not have grown up on the Upper East Side, like he had been meant to, but he still had the same mentality of an Upper East Sider. He guessed people would call him stuck-up, but he wasn't rude. Nate joked about how Chuck was evil, and Chuck did consider himself the devil as an inside joke. But Chuck was nice to fans and paparazzi and interviewers, and in Hollywood, that made you the greatest guy.

He was known as the player. He was known for drinking. He got driven everywhere, so no way he'd ever get a DUI. He wasn't known for his sometimes-use of weed,and hash. He'd done coke, but it wasn't too great, and he decided stopping that was better than ending up in rehab with Lohan. Not that Lohan wasn't a good time, because she was. She was fun to party with, fun to sleep with, but not exactly fun to be in rehab with. Nobody ever had fun in rehab. You couldn't drink, you couldn't smoke,and you couldn't have sex. Where the hell was the fun in that? What was he supposed to do? Stare at fucking ceiling tiles? He was really widely known for his language. He cursed on live television really often. At first people thought it was shocking, but now it's just something they accept.

He was known for his hair. He was really fucking glad that Robert Pattinson's hair was more interesting than his because he was really getting sick of people reporting his haircuts. Sure, it was pretty long, but that didn't mean it was news when he got a trim. It always looked the same anyway. Sometimes he did a lame comb-over to piss people off. Other than that, it was mostly just there. He was known for dressing fashionably. He was known for wearing purple. He was known for bow ties. He was known for always wearing his trademark scarf. It was a big deal if he didn't. Alot of fans showed up wearing a scarf like his, it really pissed him the fuck off.

He was known for partying, and going to clubs, even though he was only seventeen. He was known for having sex, but he wasn't stupid. He knew to protect himself, and he knew who not to do. And he was known for never having a girlfriend in his life. He'd said it so many times. So many girls were always falling all over him. He remembered being thirteen when people started caring more about what or who he did instead of how his acting was. Now that he's said that he's never had a girlfriend, all those girls who "fell for him" because he was a "bad boy" now hoped to be his first ever girlfriend, reform him,make him better. Fuck that. He didn't want to date a fan anyway. Who knew where she'd been? He'd need a shot if she wasn't one of his people.

It occurred to him, that even though he'd known Nate for years, he'd only ever met one of his friends. That ended with him loosing his virginity to her when Nate had to leave her house early. He'd only ever met Georgina Sparks, and she was a total bitch. He really hated her. Nate said she'd become a party girl and went to rehab. Chuck had scoffed, it was funny that Nate thought he cared. He knew all about Nate's friends. He was apparently friends with some guys on the lacrosse team, Scott and Jeremy. They hung out and played soccer and did weed. Chuck wished he could do that. Not play lacrosse, but get high in public with his friends and not have it end up in the paper. He knew all about Nate's now ex-girlfriend Blair. He'd never met the girl, but he could tell they'd get along. She was a bitch. She planned the demise of poor unsuspecting kids. He was like that too. Nate said she was hot, but Chuck would like to judge that for himself. Chuck knew all about Serena, the girl Nate cheated on Blair with. She sounded really hot too. She was a party girl too, but now she was "reformed" after she had slept with Nate. That was really too bad, they could have partied together. But he didn't want to be where Nate had been. Although, Nate had never had sex with Blair, so she was open. Not that he'd go there. Nate was apparently over her and doing some 40-year-old woman anyway.

He is going to New York this weekend, and Nate invited him to a party. It was at Victrola, a burlesque club Chuck invested in last year. _That _made headlines. He still remembered them. _Bass Industries invests in a non-strip club! _and _Chuck Bass makes executive decision to buy a burlesque joint! _or his favorite, _Bass Boy Buys Burlesque._

Nate was hosting it, and Chuck had given him permission. So technically, he didn't need an invite, because he owned the place. Nate didn't exactly invite him anyway.

Chuck told Nate that he was going to be in the city over the weekend, and Nate said that he was planning on throwing a party soon anyway. Chuck suggested they use Victrola, and Nate happily agreed, and said Chuck was required to attend. Chuck never passed up a good party, and now he'd get to meet all of Nate's friends, along with all the hot girls Nate went to school with-well technically it was an all boy's school, but it was practically joined at the hip with an all girl's school.

The best part was, he could sleep with anyone, because they were all rich and he didn't need vaccinations. This was turning out to be great. So Chuck had agreed, and now he was going to be partying like a high school senior. He'd be among rich people who wouldn't fuss over him too much. He'd be normal for one night. Chuck was really looking forward to this. Plus, the floor above the club had rooms he could crash in if he got too drunk. Or have sex in if the opportunity presented itself. He was having "his" room sterilized at the moment. It was off limits anyway, but he didn't want any hookers hooking up in there and he didn't know if they already had. Bart was staying in New York for the weekend too, but Chuck had his own suite at the Palace hotel, he never stayed in the penthouse with his father. His father owned the Palace anyway, so Chuck didn't pay for his beloved suite that he let Nate crash in while he was in L.A.

It was apparently going to be a killer party, and he was really excited. But right now, the director was calling his name on a Thursday morning. He had to work, but only today and tomorrow, and then he'd have the weekend off to party. He got off his chair and walked on to the set, delivering his lines without a hitch, despite the fact that his mind wasn't there.

* * *

This chapter was really short, but it was sort of just a prologue, so tell me if you want me to continue. Next chapter will be the party, which is already planned out in my head. There's more to Chuck's story, but not for a while. There are secrets about him that I will reveal. I hope he's not OOC, I'm doing my best to write him as best as possible.

Leave Reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Chuck Bass is a big-shot Hollywood actor. He's still the same person though. He and Bart live in L.A, although Bart spends most of his time in New York. Chuck would rather be there too. Chuck and Nate are best friends, but they met _before _Nate met Blair and Serena, so he's never met either of them. Bart owns Bass Industries, and still has "more towers than Trump,more bucks than Bloomberg.", except now Chuck makes his own money as well. Chuck's mom still died in child birth, and he's still the same jerk he always was. (Although, we all love him.) Chuck is a really huge star, everybody knows him. This is set in the beginning of season two, but no Marcus, because I hate that guy. Nate and Blair never had sex, and they never got back together at the ball. Therefor, Blair is _still _a virgin. Lily and Bart never got married, so he's not related to Serena.

**Disclaimer:** All I own is the plot. I don't own Gossip Girl or any of it's characters. I don't own Lindsay Lohan either, or any celebs mentioned.

* * *

When Chuck's limo pulled up, the party had already started. He texted Nate two minutes ago and told him to meet him in front of Victrola. He didn't have a problem going in alone, but he wanted to say hi to Nate before he hooked up with every girl at the party. He hadn't seen Nate in a while, after all. Last time he'd seen him was when they'd vacationed in Monaco two months ago, but they had both spent that time _getting to know _the locals.

Chuck got out of the limo and Nate spotted him. Some short chick pulled out her phone and took a picture, then started texting. Great.  
"What the hell was that?" Chuck asked and Nate rolled his eyes. "Great to see you too,Chuck." The girl took another picture of Chuck laughing with Nate, and then went back to her texting. Fans pissed him the hell off. "Let's go party!" Chuck said and walked passed Nate and into the club. It was practically vibrating with music, and the girls were really hot. He had to hand it to Nate, he knew how to throw a party. He should do this more often, Nate knew a lot of hot girls. "I'm getting a drink." Chuck said and Nate nodded, walking off. The club looked different, classier in a way. It was a classy way to begin with, not a strip joint like everyone assumed. He didn't exactly know what Nate did with it, but the lights, the music, it made it all look more _rich. _The lack of half naked girls dancing on a stage might have something to do with it. Chuck walked over to the bar, he fully intended on getting drunk off his ass.

There he saw the most gorgeous girl he's ever seen in his life, and that was really something. He was an actor, after all. She was wearing a black dress that covered entirely too much. He liked it anyway, because it let his imagination run wild. She struck him as a pristine bitch, and those were always best in bed. She has long,straight chocolate brown hair with slight highlights.

She sipped her drink slowly, and she looked bored. How the fuck does someone get bored at a party like this? It was booming. He was actually having a good time, and he'd just gotten here. Everyone else was smiling,laughing,dancing. So how could she be bored? Looking like that, she probably had twenty different guys falling at her feet. He decided his mission for tonight would be this girl. It wouldn't be so hard. He'd never been the type of guy who had trouble with women.

He sat on the stool next to her and said, "Hi." She glanced up and back down to her drink. Then she looked up at him again, probably registering who he was. "Hi." She said dryly. It was as if she didn't care. She looked back down to her drink and took a sip. "I'm Chuck Bass." He said and she rolled her eyes as she looked up at him. "Congratulations! Would you like a medal?" She said sarcastically and with fake enthusiasm. She was damn sexy. "Actually,I-" He began, but she got off her stool and turned to walk away. He stared after her,confused. "Wait." He said, grabbing her arm. His skin burned at the contact. It was like touching fire. She turned around and took his hand off her arm. "What?" She asked. What had he been wanting to say? She had the prettiest eyes. They were deep brown, like you could get lost looking into them. He forgot his own name. She looked at him expectantly. "You didn't let me finish my sentence." He said. It was better than telling her she had amazing eyes. He didn't give those types of compliments to girls.

He forgot where the hell he was. He forgot there were other people around. Then she was looking up at him expectantly again, and he was reminded that he should be speaking. "I...never mind. It's not funny anymore." He said and she turned again. "Wait." He said, not touching her this time. He didn't want to risk trying to ravish her in the middle of a club. "What now?" She said, clearly annoyed. "You didn't tell me your name, and that's hardly fair, considering you know mine." She rolled her eyes and leaned in close to him. He thought he stopped breathing for a second, but she didn't kiss him, she passed his lips and went to whisper in his ear, "I don't play fair." Her voice sent shivers down his spine. With that, she smirked and walked away. He stood there, looking at her. What the fuck was going on? She was evil, and it made her ten times more attractive.

Twenty minutes later, he saw her dancing with another brunette. She wasn't too bad, she'd be his plan B if he couldn't get perfection-on-legs. "May I cut in?" He asked the girl's friend, who stared at him wide-eyed and then giggled,"Sure." With that, she walked away and the girl looked at him as if she was annoyed. Now that he thought about it, she probably was. "Are you going to tell me your name now?" He asked with a smirk, expecting her to melt as most women did. "No, you can have fun guessing." She replied. "Sarah?" He asked and she scoffed, shaking her head. "Jessica?" She rolled her eyes and shook her head again. "Parker?" He asked and she laughed. She laughed at him. He never got laughed at. But it was nice to see her laugh. "I'm not Sarah Jessica Parker. She's old and ugly." She said. He rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to speak, but she started talking before he could. "And no, I don't want to know how good she is in bed." He scoffed. "As you so kindly pointed out, she is old and ugly." "I'm always right." She said with a smirk and he looked at her expectantly. "I'm not telling you my name. Figure it out." She said. "Fine, I'm just going to call you princess." He said with an edge to his voice. "Why?" She asked, confused. "Because, you're an Upper East Side princess." He answered, with his signature smirk in place. She rolled her eyes and walked away.

He stood there, dumbfounded. Nate walked over to him, with a leggy blond in tow. She was hot, he had to admit, even if blonds weren't his forte.

"Chuck, this is Serena." Nate said, introducing the blond. "Wedding Serena?" He asked the girl who blushed and said, "Yeah." quietly. He looked her over once more, and then a smirk crept onto his face. "Nice job,Nathaniel." Nate laughed but Serena looked horrified. She looked up at Nate, who said,"What? He's my best friend and he lives in California, who is he going to tell?" The conversation dragged on, and Chuck got especially bored when her boyfriend walked over and totally ignored him. He walked off and he didn't think either noticed, or cared. He couldn't find plan-b girl, so he decided to get drunk and let someone come to him. He ended up not doing any of them, which was disappointing, but tomorrow would be another day.

He poured himself his morning scotch and looked out at the city. It was seven in the fucking morning and he had no idea why he was awake at this time. His phone buzzed on the table, and his agent's name flashed across the screen. "Alec, I don't feel like talking." _"I don't give a damn,Chuck. You have to be on Good Morning America in an hour, so get your ass up and over there." _Alec's voice rang. Shit, he'd totally forgotten. "Shit, I forgot. I'll get on that." _"Take a shower, and try not to look hungover. Not that your reputation would be harmed anyway." _Chuck rolled his eyes and then hung up. Conversations with Alec were always like that, he'd give Chuck some advice or an opinion and then Chuck hung up. Alec Sheridan was once a next-to-nobody, he'd had ten clients when he signed Chuck and booked him a nationwide McDonald's commercial-not that Chuck would ever eat that crap-and now Alec was one of the most sought after agents in Hollywood. He'd even been signed with Gersh after switching over from UTA and CED.

Thirty minutes later, Chuck Bass arrived at the studio for Good Morning America. Alec was a life saver, because now he wouldn't be late to a talk show on live national television. The make-up team had stopped by his suite to touch him up, and now he didn't look the least bit hungover,Alec would be so proud. His limo pulled up to the studio and all the screaming girls started screaming louder. He pushed his hair out of his face and got out of the car, his body guard was already waiting outside. The fans were behind those metal fences-he never bothered to remember what they were called- and they screamed and he even saw some girls cry. This was like any other day,and it was getting really old. Cameras flashed and he smiled at everyone, walking towards the studio. He stopped to sign a few autographs near the door, because he knew those were the people who most likely had spent the night.

He walks onto set twenty minutes later, smiling and waving, shaking hands with the hosts. It was all for show, really. He could care less what people thought, but Alec insisted that he was at least polite, his rep couldn't handle it. Of coarse it could, though. His reputation craved that. He didn't have a good reputation, other than arriving on time and behaving while on set, and for doing his job without throwing diva fits. That was really all he cared about. He was happy as long as he still had his job and his work was thought highly of, he could care less what people thought of him as a person. That was the exact reason he didn't even try to hide his underage drinking and womanizing ways. He really didn't care, but it was apparently attractive and girls screamed for him wherever he went. He had however,been raised with Upper East Side manners, he knew how to behave when needed. The interview was too long for his taste. He wasn't exactly in the mood to answer questions for twenty seven minutes.

He was happy to leave and get back to his hotel suite. After he got in his car, he decided it'd be a good idea to take a detour and buy a cup of coffee before heading to the hotel. He told his driver to change the coarse. It was fall in New York. September weather was his favorite, the humidity and heat died down but it wasn't deathly cold like in the winter. It was perfect. He got out of his car and went into the bakery. While waiting for his coffee he saw Serena and princess sit down at a table outside, why were they up at this ungodly hour? Oh, it was breakfast time and this place had the best scones he'd ever had.

He walked out with his coffee and pulled up a chair next to the girls. He saw a fucking paparazzi snap a picture of him sitting down next to the girls. Asshole. Didn't those people have lives? He was sick of financing them. "Hey, Chuck! What are you doing here? It's so early." Serena said. "Hello Serena,Princess." He said, looking at Serena but resting his eyes on the brunette as he said princess. She gave him a small smile. "Princess?" Serena asked with a laugh and her brunette friend rolled her eyes, "He's trying to guess my real name and is calling me princess in the meantime." She said. Her voice was much more enchanting without the loud buzz of the music masking it, forcing her to almost yell. No, her voice was stunning when she spoke lightly as she did now. Serena laughed. He really did not see the appeal of the girl. She was a typical blond, kind of annoying, and laughed like a four year old. He'd do her any day, because she was sexy, but the way Nate had described her, he had thought she'd be a goddess. He preferred brunettes anyway.

"You're so cruel." Serena said, laughing a little more. The brunette gave a wicked smile, almost a smirk. She was so seductive without even trying. He noticed she was wearing a shorter, more revealing dress today. He wasn't about to complain.

"Did you enjoy the party,Chuck?" She asked after a second. He nodded and gave his signature smirk, "Did you ladies enjoy yourselves?" He asked and they nodded. Some bitch with a camera phone snapped pictures of the three of them, and another couple paparazzi did too. Was it so fucking shocking that he wanted some coffee with a couple girls? Very sexy girls, actually. He didn't find it so hard to believe. "Have you decided to give up and tell me your name, princess?" He asked with a smirk, but it didn't cause the type of reaction he was looking for. What was wrong with her? She just rolled her eyes at him and said,"Not at all." wickedly. He didn't really think it was possible that she was genuinely uninterested. Maybe she was playing hard to get? He'd play her fucking game if that was what she wanted, and he'd win too. Nobody could out smart Chuck Bass. Then he'd have her moaning his name in bed and she'd regret not doing that sooner. His little plan was already formulated in his head. "We'll see about that." He said with a smirk, before getting up and walking away. He didn't look back until he was safely in the car, but he noticed the girls had just continued on like he'd never been there to begin with.

* * *

**Hey everyone! **

**Sorry for the wait, but my birthday is this Saturday, and I was having a hard time writing this. It was really hard, because I tried not to make them too OOC, however it is a little bit necessary because Chuck is a different person. I hope you liked it, I worked really hard. I'm hoping to do a V-day one shot. February 14th is the best day of the year, and we should celebrate it. It is not only a great holiday, whose sole purpose is to show love for people, but it is also my birthday! Whoo! I'll be sixteen, if that interests anyone. Happy Valentine's Day! :) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, review to let me know your thoughts and what I should do next. For those of you who read Only Happy When It Rains, the update is coming, but with my birthday so close, I've barely had time to write it. I'm swamped with work from school, and it's tough. On the bright side, Harold won, so it will be really funny. **

**Love,**

**A  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** The beginning is a little boring (well the whole chapter is), but bear with me. I promise, it will get better! Read the A/N at the end!

**Warning:** Some explicit language and innuendos.

**Disclaimer:** Does anyone really think I'd be sitting her writing _this _if I owned anything? No, if I had any part in the ownership of the show, I'd be writing _that _instead. And I'd be making out with Ed Westwick right now, one can only dream....

* * *

The past month was a whirlwind for Chuck. He'd been in New York for a weekend before coming back to LA. That girl was still in his head. No, no she wasn't. Chuck Bass did not think about girls for almost a month since he'd last seen them. So why was he thinking about her? Suddenly, he almost regretted his decision to go to New York for a month. Sure, his movie just wrapped, and he didn't really have anything to do, but that girl would be there. Why was he still fucking thinking about her? Sure, she was gorgeous, but so were a lot of other girls. _Too late_, he thought as the plane descended into New York. He got out of the jet and eventually made his way to the limo. What he didn't expect to see was Nathaniel sitting there. "Nathaniel. What are you doing here?" Nate shrugged and laughed, pouring Chuck a drink. Chuck gladly accepted as Nate yapped about things with his 40-year-old not virgin, some girl from Brooklyn, another girl from Brooklyn, living in Brooklyn, and his ex helping him out. Wait, living in Brooklyn? "You're living in Brooklyn?" Chuck asked. Nate nodded, "I had nowhere else to go. Dan let me stay with him." Chuck shook his head, "Nathaniel. You could have stayed at my suite. I'm not there, and even if I was, it wouldn't matter. I'll have a key made if you want." Nate laughed and poured himself a drink. "I think I'll try living in Brooklyn for a little while longer, see how it is, you know? See how the other half lives." "I had to play a poor motherfucker once. They don't live great. Let me know when you get sick of slumming it." Nate rolled his eyes and laughed.

Two hours later, the two of them were high in Nate's house. Granted, Nate was staying in Brooklyn now, but this was about as private as it was going to get. Chuck lay on the floor, still smoking. Nate was giggling, and he himself wasn't sure why. "Man, if you ever need money or a place to stay, you know who to call, right?" "Bill Clinton?" Nate says, laughing hysterically. Chuck stares at Nate who stops laughing. Then Chuck starts laughing with Nate following. Neither one knows what's funny, really. That was the beauty of marijuana and lots of it.

The two fell asleep later, still high, barely putting out the joints.

Chuck awoke to find himself with a pounding headache and on the floor. He looked around to find weed all over the place, hash unused, an empty bottle of scotch, two glasses, and a bottle of vodka barely touched. He rubbed his eyes and took in his surroundings. Nate was still fast asleep, snoring even. He looked like a little kid. Chuck looked around the room and realized they were at Nate's house. Slowly, the events flooded back to him, but everything after 10 pm was a blur. He usually held his liquor better than that, what a shame. He pushed Nate, "wake up, man."

Nate snored and turned around. Chuck rolled his eyes and tried standing up. He sat back down when the room started spinning. Note to self: do not get drunk and high on an empty stomach.

After two hours of trying to look presentable, the boys gave up. Chuck put on one of Nate's sweaters and shoved his scarf in his jacket pocket. He was much less recognizable without it on. He called his driver who pulled up in front of Nate's house. The two got out without a single shot snapped. Chuck absently stared out the window. It was three on a Monday. "Oh shit man, don't you have school?" Nate looked dumbfounded. He scratched his head as realization hit him. "Crap, I do. What time is it?" "Three." Nate laughed and fell back on the seat. "Guess that won't work out." They drove through the Upper East Side on their way to the Palace. Of coarse, they passed by the met and he caught a glimpse of the brunette he'd become obsessed with. Crap. Now he was thinking about her again. The day was going so well. He hadn't thought about her hair or her eyes all day. Crap, he was doing it again. What the hell was wrong with him? His phone rang with his father on the other line. "Hello?" He asked, what the hell did Bart want?

"Charles. Where are you? I was just in your room, did your flight get delayed?" Chuck thought he heard concern in his voice, but shrugged it off. "I'm with Nathaniel. What is it that you needed to find me for?" "There's someone I'd like for you to meet. Come to the apartment when you get the chance. Preferably before dinner starts." Chuck rolled his eyes. Was his father trying to find him a girlfriend again? He hung up.

Chuck arrived at his father's building at six, dinner started at seven. That was enough of a time before dinner, right? Whatever. He exited the elevator to find Serena, some guy and a blond woman sitting in the living room. "Serena, hello." Chuck said with a smirk. "Chuck! I didn't know you were related to Bart. Wait, you have the same last name! Duh. Wow, how did I miss that?" The blond guy laughed, and the woman smiled. "Wow, you belong with Nate. Poor guy. He's perpetually confused." Her smile faltered a little as he said it but she laughed it off. How sunshine-y could someone get? Bart looked at the two of them and said, "Oh, you know each other?" "Nathaniel introduced us last month."

She laughed again as Bart introduced the woman as his girlfriend and the blond boy as Eric. Since when did his father have a girlfriend? What the fuck was that?

Dinner was a chore. Lily kept being nice to him, how could he hate her if she was nice? "So, Charles. Your father says you just finished filming a movie."She says, and he is inclined to answer, "Yeah, two days ago."

Serena laughs, "I always wondered what it'd be like to be in movies. What's it like?" He doesn't know how to answer, so he says,"Depends."

"On what?" Eric asks, and Chuck doesn't really know how to answer. Acting is personal. "Director, cast, script, location." He says, bored.

Serena notices the air tensing and changes the subject. "So, mom. Is it okay if Blair sleeps over tomorrow? We barely see each other." "You go to school together." Says Eric, causing Chuck to scoff. "Yes, but I mean, we never hang out anymore. She's so busy with Yale." Serena says. "Yale?" Bart asks, intrigued. Chuck groans inaudibly. Bart was going to try setting him up with this Blair girl. Nate had described her as someone who was bearable, but she was Nate's ex. He wasn't going there. "Yes, dear. Blair is a straight A student and she has all sorts of activities and charity work. She really is a shoe-in for Yale, I don't know why she worries so much." Lily says, causing Serena's smile to falter, "Mom, you know Blair just wants to be the best." "Well, you know Blair is always welcome, but I was hoping Bart and Charles could have dinner with us tomorrow." Chuck has to keep himself from groaning. Why? Why was he always stuck with society people when he could instead be high with Nathaniel. "Blair is welcome to join us though. I'm sure she'd like to meet Chuck." Serena lets out a small giggle and says, "Uh-huh. Well, let it be a surprise. I want to see her face."

The rest of dinner is idle chatter Chuck doesn't care for. He leaves at nine, dinner is over and they are all chatting uncomfortably. He decides to head to Victrola. He is standing outside contemplating taking a smoke when a car pulls up and _she _steps out. She's wearing a conservative green dress, with pearls and a headband. She isn't paying attention, but when she looks up and sees him, she rolls her eyes. "Stalking me, Bass?" "How can I if I don't know who you are?" "Good point." "What are you doing here?" "I need to escape. Everything is just too much right now and I need to get away. That's what this place is for, right?" He smirks and steps aside, as if to make way for her. He follows her in and she sits at his seat. He orders her a drink, champagne. She raises her eyebrows but takes it anyway. He asks her name again and she smirks at him evilly. She isn't going to tell him. "Fine, have it your way, princess." She looks a little surprised but laughs. "What?" He asks. She shakes her head and gives a small laugh, "I can't believe you remember that." He laughs too, a real laugh. He downs the rest of his drink and pours himself more as the girls dance on stage. "So, what are you escaping, princess?" "Overbearing parent." He lets out a small laugh at the irony. "What?" She demands playfully. "That's exactly why I'm here." He says, both laughing. "Really. So what exactly did you need to escape from?" She asks playfully. "My dad is trying to set me up with society girls. He thinks I need a girlfriend." He says, scoffing. She laughs. She was laughing at him. He shook his head and refilled her glass. "You?" She stops smiling and he misses it. Stop it Bass, what's wrong with you? "My mom wants me and my ex to get back together." He shakes his head, finishing yet another glass of champagne. She sits forward now, paying attention to the girls on stage. "You know, I've got moves." He smirks. "Then why don't you get up there? You're ten times hotter than any of those girls." She shakes her head, "I'm just saying, I got moves." He's sure she does, and he's sure she won't get up there. "You really don't think I'll go up there." "I know you won't." She smirks, "Guard my drink."

His attention is sparked as she walks up on stage and begins to dance, slowly stripping away her conservative outfit. She stares at him the entire length of the dance, smiling, laughing, unknowingly seducing him. This was not a girl. No, not any girl. This was a goddess. He stood up and raised his glass to her. He watched, amazed, entranced. "Who's that?" "I have no idea." He didn't really. She hadn't ever even given him a name. Normally he wouldn't even care, but it bothered him, not knowing who she was.

He was surprised when she accepted his offer of driving her home. After her dance, they'd talked some more on his seat. She'd been unsuccessful in finding her headband and was too lazy to get her dress. She leaned her head on the backseat of his limo. She was sitting so dangerously close to him. "Thanks for the ride home." She says, looking at him. "You were...amazing up there." And she was, he didn't just hand out compliments like that. She moved closer to him and his breath hitched. She kissed him, causing a weird fluttering sensation in his stomach. It made him do the unthinkable; he asked if she was sure. He'd never, not once, asked anyone that. What did he care? But now, it was more than that. It was utterly stupid of him, because if she changed her mind, he'd need twenty cold showers to fix this.

She moved closer to him and kissed him aggressively. She moved onto his lap and put her fingers in his hair. He pulled her close, the damn fluttering not ceasing. She removed his bow tie, and he kissed her hungrily. He realized she smelled amazing, intoxicating even. Her skin was so delicate, so smooth. Her lips were so soft, he felt like she would melt. She was so small, and fragile. He couldn't help but want to be gentile with her. The fluttering in his stomach got stronger whenever he got closer to her. This was going to be a problem, having feelings is not his forte. He couldn't bring himself to care.

* * *

Sorry for that ending but I don't write M. Hope you enjoyed it. I obviously stole that scene from 1x07, as this is around 2x07. I know it's a little weird for Blair to sleep with a total stranger, but I did try to show them talking and justify him getting those butterflies. He was intrigued before, but I was trying to show that they sort of started getting to know each other on that couch. I didn't feel like writing it, but let's imagine that they talked and realized how witty and sarcastic both were. How...comparable? Anyway, I had this chapter all written and ready to go, and then I lost the file! I was so upset. Anyway, I'll update soon. I know where I'm going with this now. I hope you enjoyed it, comments/suggestions are always appreciated. Leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4

**DOUBLE POST! DOUBLE POST! DOUBLE POST! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!  
**

**Warning:** Some explicit language and innuendos.

**Disclaimer:** Does anyone really think I'd be sitting her writing _this _if I owned anything? No, if I had any part in the ownership of the show, I'd be writing _that _instead. And I'd be making out with Ed Westwick right now, one can only dream....

* * *

Chuck put on his signature bow tie as he finished getting ready to have dinner with Lily, Serena, Eric, and Bart. Bart had come in to announce that he and Lily were serious and that Chuck should do his best to not scare her away. Chuck had rolled his eyes, but now that he thought about it, he was always in a struggle to make his father proud. He would do this for him, he;d be a good boy. Last night, however, was an entirely different story. He'd been a very, very bad boy with Blair. She'd enjoyed it, he could tell. He also noticed at some point that she was a virgin, which just made that stupid fluttering increase. What was wrong with him? He hadn't slept after dropping her off. He couldn't eat. All he could think about was her. Her scent, her taste, her hair, her eyes, her body under his. If he didn't know how to spot a virgin, he never would have figured it out. She was quite possibly the best sex he'd ever had, and that was saying a lot. Especially considering the fact that she was a virgin. She was clearly gifted. He found himself wanting her more than he had the past month. Before, he'd wanted her, he'd wanted a taste, but now...now, he didn't even know what was going on with him. His stomach fluttered again at the thought of that goddess loosing her virginity to him...in the back of a limo. He shook his head, trying to get her out of his head. He'd be nice to this Blair girl, he'd flirt and be a gentleman. He'd make his father proud. Maybe she'd be enough to get his mind off princess.

He took the elevator downstairs. How ridiculous was it that Lily and her kids were staying in his hotel? He strolled into their suite. Serena and her friend weren't around. His father was sitting on the couch looking disgustingly affectionate with Lily. Eric was sitting across from them and looked more than relieved to see Chuck. He sent a quick 'save me' glance in Chuck's direction. Chuck signaled to the kitchen. "Uh, I'm going to get something from the kitchen." Says Eric, but his mother barely notices.

"Thanks." Eric says, sitting on a stool. "No problem. Are they always like that?" Eric nods, laughing slightly. "At least you haven't had to witness a million other boyfriends." "I'm assuming my father isn't gay..so I hope not to be seeing any boyfriends of his." Eric laughs. He could get used to Chuck. If Bart ended up being daddy #4, at least he'd have a brother. "Uh...Serena and Blair should be down when dinner starts. Blair doesn't know your here. Serena wants to see her be shocked." Chuck shakes his head and laughs. Serena was such a weird person. Was this her attempt at being manipulative? Bart and Lily stopped their love-fest when the help announced dinner. Chuck was suddenly anxious to meet Blair Waldorf. When she walked down the stairs, the fluttering started again, increasing and multiplying. She hadn't seen him yet. She looked up and stopped in her tracks. He was next to her by now. "So, Blair Waldorf, huh? Nice name." He winked at her and walked over to his seat. Her face was pink, Serena was giggling, but Blair's glare silenced her. She was a feisty one. The fluttering increased whenever she spoke. Suddenly, he wanted to be at dinner all night long. He made inappropriate innuendos - referencing last night - throughout the meal, but no one picked up on it, except Blair, who kicked him and glared at him.

While he was waiting for the elevator around 10 pm, he saw her come up behind him. He opened his mouth to speak but she gave him a death glare. "Listen Bass. I don't know what you want from me and I don't really care. Just keep your mouth shut about last night. I had a momentary lapse, but don't worry, it won't happen again. You don't have to worry about me being attached or clingy or expecting anything from you. Nothing will ever happen again and let's forget last night happened." She fixed him a final glare and walked away, leaving him dumbfounded.

The next day, his woke to find his father in his suite. "What are you doing in here?" He asked. "I wanted to talk to you. I was a little worried I'd find someone in here but I'm glad to see you're alone." Chuck waited for him to continue. "Thank you for trying your best with Blair. She's a wonderful girl, you should try seeing her again. Lily said she's having a birthday party tonight, her eighteenth. You could ask Serena to get you an invitation. I'm sure she'd be happy to see you. She matches your wit, I never thought I'd see the day." And then, Bart almost laughed. Chuck thought he imagined it. The fluttering returned at the mention of her name. Birthday? Eighteenth? He'd go, but what would he buy? It needed to be amazing. Something beautiful, like her. God, stop thinking about her!

"Anyway. I wanted to let you know that I'll be asking Lily to marry me and I wanted to make sure you're okay with it." He was floored, but smirked and didn't let it show. "Of coarse, I'm happy for you." He gave a genuine smile as his father walked away.

He'd gotten an invite from Serena, who was apparently trying to set him up with Blair. She was working for his father. What a traitor. He supposed it was to his benefit though, he did want to see Blair. She asked what Blair might like for her birthday and she said that she would like anything, but that she always put jewelry on hold for presents. He decided he'd buy the most expensive, beautiful necklace he could find. He saw the Erikson Beamon necklace and knew that was it, he'd have to buy it for her. Who cares if it was $35,000? She'd look perfect in it. He arrived at her party with Serena. Blair shot a glare at both of them and then went to talk to her possey. Her possey made him uncomfortable, staring at him.

She was in the kitchen, he presumed she was alone. He walked in to find that he was right. "You ready for your present?" He was feeling a bit cocky, sure. She saw him and pulled his hair, causing his head to turn to the side. "Ow! If you wanted to play rough all you had to do was ask." She rolls her eyes, "You nauseate me." "So, you and Nate? That the ex your mom was trying to set you back up with?"

"You sound like a jealous boyfriend." He did, didn't he? What was wrong with him? He scoffed, "You wish." She was silent for a minute. What was she thinking? "No, you wish." Did he? Did he want to be her boyfriend? He wouldn't take it that far. "Do you...do you like me?" Did he? He never liked anyone before. "Define like." She scoffed. "You have got to be kidding. I do not believe this." "How do you think I feel? I haven't slept, I can't eat, and theres something in my stomach, fluttering." "Butterflies? Oh, no no no no. This can not be happening. I adore all of God's creatures and the metaphors they inspire, but those butterflies have got to be murdered." "Fine. It wasn't that great anyway." Yes, yes it was. "Thanks." He walks away. He doesn't know why he feels so overwhelmingly sad..or why he still wants to be around her. He supposed it was those damn butterflies. He liked her. How did that happen?

He witnessed the whole debacle with the short small man and a woman he presumed to be her mother. Then Cyndi Lauper came, and Blair left. His heart dropped. What the hell? Why was he so attached to her? He wanted to give her his present in person. He saw her walk back in and up the stairs but no one else noticed. He walked upstairs discreetly. He opened the door. She was lying on the bed, looking sad. He wanted to comfort her, but he was Chuck Bass. He didn't comfort girls,and he didn't know how. She sat up when she saw him. "I'm not in the mood, Chuck. My mother is dating a troll, and Serena is too busy with her Brooklyn mixed-signals-wannabe boyfriend. This is pretty much the worst birthday ever and that's saying a lot considering Nate practically cheated on me at my last one." "Maybe it can still be salvaged." He pulled out the box from his jacket. "What is that our sex tape?" She asks as he sits down on the bed. He opens the box. He breath stops, "The Erikson Beamon necklace...I couldn't, I can't." She says, but he is already taking it out of the box and placing it on her neck. "You can." They look at themselves in the mirror. He touches the necklace while saying, "Something this beautiful deserves to be worn by someone worthy of it's beauty." He turns to face her as she touches the necklace. "I'm sorry." He doesn't need to explain what for. She knows he's sorry that her evening has turned out to be crap. Her hand encloses his as he kisses her shoulder. For once, he did something for a girl, even went through the lengths of buying expensive jewelry for her, and then even comforting her, and didn't expect anything in return. He actually cared about Blair Waldorf and he wanted her to be happy. That didn't mean he was going to object when she started kissing him.

* * *

So, as you've probably figured out, this was basically seventeen candles, but in season two. Oh, but I've decided she is wearing her dress from last year because the necklace wouldn't look good on her outfit from this year. Hope you enjoyed. Chuck is so out of character with his thoughts, but the events actually happen. So, who knows what he's thinking? He's so cryptic. We love him though. Hope you enjoyed the double-post. If not, it's 3 am, bear with me. I'll be straying away from canon soon, so get ready! leave reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

Warning:** Some explicit language and innuendos.

**Disclaimer:** Does anyone really think I'd be sitting her writing _this _if I owned anything? No, if I had any part in the ownership of the show, I'd be writing _that _instead. And I'd be making out with Ed Westwick right now, one can only dream....

* * *

It was thanksgiving. The Van der Woodsen family was spending the holiday with the Basses. Apparently, Bart had proposed last night and Lily said yes.

Chuck was happy for him, really. Everything was going to get really hectic after this dinner. He would really rather go see Blair or Nate. When did Blair become more important than Nate? She wasn't. He refused to believe that. She was just different from other girls, that was all. The dinner turned out to be a fiasco when Serena accidentally admitted to sleeping with Nate. Her mother was shocked, she yelled, Eric stared, Chuck was amused and Bart was horrified. It ended with both Lily and Serena in tears. Lily had gone upstairs, and Bart went to comfort her. Eric was slightly frightened and went to his room. Serena decided to go see her boyfriend. He went to a club. He tried getting Blair out of his head. He hadn't heard from her since her birthday. He passed by the girls bathroom on his way to the bar when he heard sniffling.  
He shrugged it off until he heard a voice, "S, it happened again. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to, but everything is going so wrong and I'm loosing Yale." There was silence. He knew it was Blair. He didn't know or want to comfort a crying girl. What happened again? What didn't she want to do?

"Thanks S. I'd like that. Give me an hour or two so I can try finding this little whore and then you can come over." "Love you too." He walked in to find a tear-stained Blair sitting on the sink. She looked up to see him and let out a bitter laugh, "Great. Just what I need." He scoffed, "Fine. Have it your way." He turned to leave.

"Wait." She said, and he turned around. He raised an eyebrow and she said, "I need your help." "Obviously. What happened?"

"That's not what I need help with." She said. He countered with,"Doesn't mean I don't want to know."

"I don't have time for games, Chuck." "Then don't play games." "What do you want from me?" He gestured to her wet cheeks. She promptly wiped them and said, "I had a little problem, Serena fixed it."

"So what are you sorry for? What happened again?" "Were you...listening?" She asked, incredulous and slightly angry. "I'm not deaf, Waldorf. Although..with the amount of screaming in my ear the other night, one might think otherwise." She rolled her eyes. "You're disgusting and I hate you." "Thanks." "No problem." She says sweetly. "Are you going to help me or not?" She asks after a minute, and he tries choosing his next words carefully.

"Are you going to tell me what you're upset about?" "I'm supposed to watch this girl who can get me into Yale, but she ran away and is determined to loose her virginity before some other girl. So now my chances at Yale are totally gone." "So what did you do?" "What?" "You said you did it again, did what?" They had a staring contest, her refusing to tell him and him refusing to back down. She have up with a sigh. She took a deep breath and said, "I...I relapsed."

He stared at her, wondering what that meant. She let out another sigh. "I had an eating disorder where I make myself throw up after I eat." "It's called bulimia." "Call it whatever you want. I don't have it anymore. But...I, I relapsed and Serena is the only one I can talk to about it." He nods. "So, let's find this bitch." He says, and he thinks she is relieved that the pressure isn't on her.

He helps her find the girl. They follow her and find her, stop her from making a mistake. Blair talks to her and then walks into his limo. He gives her a lift home.

"Thanks for helping me, Chuck." She whispers, he thinks she's uncomfortable. He replies with, "Anytime." It's true. Tonight was fun, especially when they barged into that guy's apartment. He was snapped out of his thoughts when she asked, "Why?"  
He's confused, "Why what?"

"Why do you want to help me? Why do you even care?" She asks, and he supposes that it's a legitimate question. Except, he doesn't really have an answer for her. What could he say? The only reason he was helping her was because..he didn't even know why. He thinks for a second, "Butterflies, remember?" She laughs and moves closer to him.  
She kisses him lightly, "Thank you." Then she scoots back over. He smiles at her and she gives him the brightest smile she can muster which turns into a deadly wicked smile as she moves quicker than he can comprehend and crashes her lips onto his. He pulls her aggressively towards him, trying to press their bodies together even more. She slides off him and back to her spot, he groans. "Patience. Serena is probably waiting for me." He groans again as the limo stops. She leans back over to him and he gets excited, hoping she'll capture his lips again. She leans so close to his lips, almost closing the distance and as he moves to meet her, she pulls away with a laugh. "Bye Chuck." He groans again as she exits the limo. He watches her as she goes into the building. He took the time to appreciate her _features. _He glances over at her once more as the limo drives away.

* * *

Blah, basically filler. Hope you liked it though? Getting back to character I hope. I think Chuck needs to process what's going on with Blair before he reacts. I think I'll add some more Nate in next chapter and hopefully some Serena. Maybe Bart? Eleanor? DOROTA?! Yes. I love her. I hope you're enjoying it. Five reviews for chapter five will mean an update.

Comments/Suggestions are always welcome. Leave reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Gossip Girl or anything else you've heard of before. It's sad, really. Luckily, I can write stories about them anyway. Don't arrest me.

* * *

**Chuck pressed Blair against the wall of his suite. He'd already locked the door and told the staff he didn't want visitors. He attacked her lips again as she wrapped her legs around his waist. It was becoming a ritual for them for the past week and a half - meet in his suite and have steamy sex. She gasped as he attacked her neck with his mouth. She closed her eyes in pleasure and ran her fingers through his hair. She kissed his ear and buried her face in his hair as his mouth moved it's way down her neck and collarbone.

He grabbed her firmly and carried her to his bed, practically throwing her and tackling her. He attacked her whole body with his mouth. Being with Blair, being like this, was pure ecstasy. Not that he'd ever tried ecstasy, but he presumed it was about the same.

Chuck played with Blair's hair as they lay on his bed, under the covers, with no clothes on. She had her head on his chest and he was playing with her hair. She turned her head to face him. "You know, no one can ever know about us, this.." He nodded, kissing her lips. "Especially Nate. We can't let him find out, it's been a long time, but he's your best friend." She said, biting her lip and then kissing him again. "You don't need to explain." He says, pulling her in for another kiss which quickly heats up and results in him inside of her. Again, and again, and again.

Then he's dead tired but playing with her hair again. She sighs contently, resting on his chest once again. He smirks. "You know, hearing you scream my name, over and over again has a very distinct pleasure." She smacks his chest and laughs. "Well, if you didn't make me scream, you wouldn't be hearing it, now would you?" He laughs as she turns around to face him again. She props herself up on her elbows. "Oh, but that's where the pleasure comes from." That earns him another playful smack. He laughs again. Her face turns serious, "You're heinous." "You're hot." She laughs and crawls on top of him.

So, he spent his whole day in bed with Blair Waldorf. He suddenly wished he could repeat today's activities again.

They had finally gotten dressed and were now just sitting at his bar while he poured himself a scotch. "So, Blair." "So, Chuck."

"Overbearing mother. Is it safe to say your father would murder me if he knew what we were doing? Over and over and over again today." He says with a smirk. She rolls her eyes but stiffens a little at the question. She answers anyway, "He lives in France with his boyfriend." Chuck resists the urge to laugh. Her dad was gay? "Your dad is gay?" "Yeah, he left my mom for a male model. If it weren't so tragic, I'd find it funny."

"You're over dramatic,princess." She laughs at the use of her nickname, "You're an ass." "Hence, the word is included in my name." She scoffs. "What about you, I know Bart, but what about your mom?" He tenses up and she regrets asking but stands her ground. "She died giving birth to me." He lets out as he downs the rest of his scotch and pours another.

"You should stop that." She says, breaking the tense silence.

"Stop what?"  
"The whole self-pity thing. I've tried it, doesn't help." She tells him, and he has the urge to tell her to stop preaching but he resists and instead asks, "And what does?"  
"For me it's throwing up and for you it's drinking, smoking, and having sex with anything with a pulse." He thinks about it for a second. He never thought anyone would think of bulimia being the same type of escape as drinking, smoking, having sex. Sex with no attachments, no one to get close to, just nameless sluts. He hadn't exactly been doing that lately, "Correction, I've only been having sex with you." She smiles slightly. There is silence again. It's not tense but it's uncomfortable and neither knows what to say.

"Do you still do that?" He asks.  
"Do what?" She furrows her eyebrows and looks to him. He realizes she looks adorable when she does that, but pushes that thought out of his head. He was curious, did she still do it? So he asks, "You know, make yourself throw up?" The silence is tense again as she looks at him. He's happy the silence doesn't last too long.

"No." Her voice is small but strong, and he can see in her eyes that it's the truth. He feels relieved to hear her say it, to know that she isn't hurting herself. He doesn't kniw what to say, though. He can't think of anything, so he just says, "Good." There is another silence, filled with relief and it's comfortable.  
She is the one to break the silence again, "You should stop drinking and smoking." He scoffs at that but resists from arguing when she gives him a death glare. Instead of telling her to mind her own fucking business and worry about herself, he says, "I don't want to." It's true. Without drinking, without smoking, how would he get through certain days. Sometimes he couldn't function properly unless he was drunk and high. Like when is father doesn't even call on his birthday or something bad happens at work, or he's upset. He needs to drown himself in scotch and smoke anything that will get him high so that he can get through those nights. He needs it to get through those nights when he's alone and when he feels like a scared little boy.

She breaks his train of thought, "Eventually, you realize you're only hurting yourself." She says it softly, and he thinks she is being timid. He finishes his glass and thinks about what to say as he pours another. It was a good thing he could hold his liquor so well. Had this been Nathaniel, this conversation would have turned into a drunken one by now. He doesn't know what to say to that, because he thinks it might be true, no matter how much he wished it wasn't. So, he settles for saying, "Is that why you stopped?"

He was wondering at that moment, was that the reason she stopped? Did she have someone tell her what she was telling him, and make her realize she should stop? She doesn't let silence ensue. She hesitates a little but answers quickly, "No, my mom figured it out and made me go see a therapist."  
He nodded. There were so many things he didn't know about Blair. Maybe he should see a therapist. He didn't like the idea. Blair was serving as his therapist right now, but if someone else had been saying her words, he might have punched them in the face by now. He shook his head, "I don't want to stop." He didn't. How else could he deal with things? Especially when Blair realized she was way too good for him? Especially when his dad didn't speak to him on his birthday again? Especially when his dad gave him a lecture about being a fuck-up again?

"It's okay. I get it. We're both broken and we have ways to fix it. You'll eventually stop needing it." She says confidently. She says it with such conviction, that he believes her. Maybe one day he won't need it. Maybe she does get it. He is broken and he is trying to fix himself. Maybe he'll eventually find other means of doing so.

"So, what broke you?" He asks. He wonders why she started 'fixing' herself. What had gone wrong in her perfect life? How could something happen to someone who was virtually perfect? She snaps him out of his reverie when she asks, "Sorry?"

"You said we were both broken. What broke you?" She took a deep breath. It was hard for her to unearth her deepest secret. He could relate. "Not being good enough for my mother, never comparing to Serena, Nate not paying attention to me, especially my dad leaving. You?"

He hesitated. He'd never told anyone, no one ever asked. "Never being good enough for my dad, killing my mom, always screwing up." He felt like a weight had been lifted, it felt good to have someone know. There was silence, but it was comfortable. Then she spoke, "You didn't kill your mom." He let out a sigh. Everyone said that.

"She died because of me." He said, harsher than he'd intended. "No, she didn't." She countered, even harsher than he'd spoken. He could see the determination in her eyes. She wasn't going to back down, but neither was he.

"How would you know?" He countered.  
"I'm not stupid, I'm sure you didn't decide to kill her. There were complications. It's tragic but it happens. It's not anyone's fault." She says, her voice resigned. She is looking into his eyes and he has to look away because the mood is getting to intense. "Whatever you say, Waldorf." He said with a smirk, trying to create a more playful atmosphere. "I mean it, Bass." She says, warningly. He rolls his eyes. She sighs. "As for your dad, I know how it feels. It sucks when a parent is constantly critiquing you and not paying attention. The screwing up part, well...you can change that." She says, changing her voice to a more playful one in the last sentence.

He raises an eyebrow. "Well, if you stop getting publicly drunk, I'm sure that would alleviate some of your problems." She says with a smirk. He smiles at her as he puts away the scotch and reluctantly pours the contents of his glass into the sink, "Happy?" She laughs at him, "I said publicly drunk. We're in your hotel suite, with no one else around."

"I love it when you talk dirty." He drawls, earning an eye roll from Blair, "You just love it when a girl talks to you."

"Actually, I prefer them when they're not talking." He says as he walks to were Blair is sitting and stands behind her. She smirks at him and shakes her head, "Pig." He laughs quietly as his lips gently graze her neck, planting soft kisses all over the place. She lets out a soft moan of pleasure as he moves her hair, allowing him access to the nape of her neck. He places soft kisses there, too. He works his way up and starts kissing her jawline. Her eyes are closed, he knows. He slowly moves her to face him, eventually meeting her lips with his. The kiss is so gentle, so soft. He'd never experienced one like it. Now that Blair knew his darkest secret, was there really anything left to hide? He placed light kisses all over her face, and the smile she had made him happy. His damn butterflies were fluttering more and more each day. She got off the stool and wrapped her arms around his neck. She leaned in to close the distance between their lips.

He had sex with Blair Waldorf for what felt like the millionth time that day. Not that he was complaining, he wasn't. This time was different, this time was soft, gentle, slow. His lips just grazed her body, not devouring her like he had before. No, this was the meaningful type of sex that involved a lot of staring into eyes and all that crap he'd never even thought he'd do for a girl. It was the romantic type of sex. One of his characters was the type of guy who did this sort of thing, and he was so different from Chuck in every way possible. Yet, here he was. Chuck Bass was being slow and caring during sex.

They were laying there again when it was over. He wanted to keep going, he really did, it was probably the best sex he'd ever had, but he was tired. Blair wore him out, not that he'd ever admit it. They were enveloped in another comfortable silence as she lay in his arms. He wasn't playing with her beautiful hair, he had his arms around her. She laughed randomly and he raised an eyebrow, "What's funny, Waldorf?" She laughs as she turns in his arms to face him, "Remember when you helped me find that girl?"

He thought for a second. How could he forget? "Yes." She laughed again and he was still curious as to what was funny. "Well, you know that dinner your father was being honored at that night?" "Yes." How could he not? Bart lectured him about skipping out on chances to make an impression on society. "This girl from Brooklyn that used to work for my mom threw a fashion show, I think my mom almost had a heart attack." Then they both laughed.

"Oh and that girl is apparently dating Nate or something. He's such a whore." She adds, laughing again. He laughs with her because her genuine laugh is infectious. Not the laugh she creates for other people to appease them, like at dinner with his dad and the van der Woodsens or at her birthday party. When they stop laughing, there is another silence. It's comfortable and they're content. They don't need words at the moment.

He breaks the silence, "You know, Serena has nothing on you. You don't need to try comparing to her." She looks into his eyes and gives him a small smile.

It's almost five minutes before she speaks again, "So, are you going to the gala tomorrow?" If you're there. Not that he's ever say that out loud. His thoughts about Blair were not meant to be heard. Even if she was there, it's not like he could spend all his time with her. People would get suspicious. Instead he asks, "What's it for?" She sighs contently and continues, "I don't know, probably a charity."

He doesn't want to ask, but he needs to know. "Are you going?" If she says no, he wouldn't be going. He'd have better activities planned for the two of them. "Yes. The whole Upper East Side is going to be there. Didn't your dad tell you? This is the sort of thing he'd want you to go to." "Probably. I've been a little....preoccupied." He says with a smirk, earning another laugh from her. She glanced at the clock behind him and her eyes widened.

"What's the matter, Waldorf? Late for a hot date?" He said, joking but secretly praying it wasn't true. "If you want to call it that, I'm supposed to have dinner with my mother and her boyfriend and his son. It's repulsive, but I must. Dorota says they'll be upset if I don't. She won't even be there, but Eleanor and the troll are going to Fiji tonight and I need to bid farewell." She says dramatically, picking herself off of him and searching for her clothes. "Dorota?" "My maid." He nods in understanding as she puts on her dress. She walks over to him, "Zip me." His breathing is a little unsteady as he does so, and he wonders why. He plants kisses along her back as he pulls up the zipper. She turns to face him when he's finished and gives him a light kiss. "Thanks." She smiles and walks to the mirror, fixing her hair. She searches for the headband that had been abandoned at round one, and finds it by the suite's entrance. She should know by now that her headband is always the first to go. He smirks at her while he pulls a pair of pants on and she can't find her second shoe. He found it under the bed and handed it to her. She kissed him quickly and practically ran out the door.

He walked back to the bed with a smile on his face which grew into an evil grin as he saw her cell phone by the mirror. He knew it was an invasion of privacy, but he didn't really care. He flipped it open and searched through her recent calls : Chuck, Serena, Chuck, Chuck, Chuck, Serena, Chuck, Chuck, Eleanor, Dorota, Chuck, Serena, Nate, Penelope, Nate, Nate, Vanessa, Nate, Catherine, Serena and Daddy. Nate. Nate had mentioned Blair helping him with something. The thought finally occurred to him that he was sleeping with his best friend's ex. What would he say if he found out? What if he still had feelings for Blair? Chuck couldn't stop now, he just couldn't. Then he realized he'd have to, he lived in LA. He was going back in two weeks. Their relationship was basically just physical, it wasn't like they would talk on the phone or anything. He'd think about it later. He flipped through her texts.

**B, Where R U? - S **was the most recent, he doubted even Blair had seen it. He read through the rest of texts from Serena, nothing interesting.

He left her phone there and went to make himself a drink. Maybe he'd go visit Blair tonight - with the pretense of returning her phone, of coarse. He's only been inside her apartment once, on her birthday.

It's 10 pm by the time he shows up to her building. He goes up to her apartment and finds that no one is there. It's quiet downstairs and the lights are off. What if she wasn't home? That'd be creepy. No, no. The woman at the front desk said she was home. He walked up the stairs and quietly looked for her while he tried remembering which one was hers. He heard soft sobs as he walked into her room. They were coming from the bathroom. He was undecided - he didn't know how to comfort girls, but she was upset and his damn butterflies were fluttering at the thought. He walked into the bathroom quietly to find her sitting on the floor by the toilet, crying. She looked up and wiped her tears when she saw him. He knew what she had done and his damn fluttering refused to cease. His heart hurt at the sight of her. She said she didn't do this anymore.

"What are you doing here?" She asked annoyed. "What are _you _doing?" He asked, motioning to the toilet. She shrugged because they both knew exactly what happened. He wondered what to do. Anything would be better than standing there and staring at her like an idiot. He sat down next to her as she tried to erase the tear tracks on her face with her tiny hands. He pulled her close to him and smelled the scent of her hair and let her cry into his shirt. He didn't want to give her meaningless words of comfort. He didn't want to say it would be okay, because he didn't know if it would. He just whispered "shh" over and over as he wrapped his arms around her. She stopped and hiccuped a little, then pulled away and stared at him.

"Sorry." She mumbled, wiping her tears again. He kissed her forehead, something he'd never done. "What happened?" He whispered, afraid to break her further. He wanted to know. She said she stopped, but she was broken and that was how she fixed things. He knew how she felt. His scotch was his best friend when he felt like crap.

"They're getting married, Chuck. My mother is marrying a troll. My step brother is going to be a failed artist who lives in Brooklyn and no one cares how I feel about it." He enveloped her in another hug and kissed her hair.  
"I just...I don't know. It happened." She let out, no longer crying. She is trying to explain herself to him. He knows that she has a lot of pride and the hardest thing in the world for her was probably crying in front of him, him seeing her there. "It's okay. I get it. We don't have to tell anyone. No one has to know you relapsed again, not even Serena." It was the only thing he could say. He couldn't, and wouldn't, make empty promises, but he could promise not to tell. She nodded. He inwardly cringed at his next words, "Do you...want to talk about it?" She laughed bitterly and pulled away from him again. "No." She spat, and he was relieved. She leaned into him again, resting her head on his shoulder as his arm snaked around her waist. They sat there for who knows how long. She broke the silence and said, "Chuck." He looked away from the wall he was staring at and into her deep brown eyes. He raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue. "What are you even doing here?" She asked softly. She wasn't mad. She was just curious. "You left your phone." He says in the same tone, soft and gentle but a little bit lofty. His mind is elsewhere, thinking. He pulls out her phone and hands it to her. She gives him a weak smile and nods, "Thank you." He knows she doesn't just mean for bringing her phone.

They eventually get up and he practically tucks her into bed and turns to leave. "Chuck." Her voice is small and he turns around to look at her. "Stay." She says it so lightly, he thinks he might have heard wrong but knows he didn't. He walks over to her bed and slides under the covers with her, swinging his arm around her waist and kissing her hair.

He woke up to being practically pushed off the bed. He opened his eyes to see Blair pushing him with her small hands and laughed, sitting up as she jumped off the bed. He sort of missed the warmth of her body. "What the hell Waldorf?" He asks, maybe he is still half asleep. "You need to get out of here!" She hissed. He rolled his eyes at her and she said, "I'm serious. Dorota will be here any minute and you need to leave." She says, pulling at him. He grabs his jacket off the floor as she pushes him out the door. "You. Leave. Now." She says, frustrated. She follows him down the stairs and stops him for a second. He lifts an eyebrow. Her breathe is a little bit shake-y. "Thanks. For last night. You didn't have to." She says in a whisper, giving him a light kiss on his lips before pushing him again. He gives her a small nod. He laughs as he gets into the elevator and she smiles at him as the door closes. He looks a bit disheveled as he leaves the building and is thankful for the lack of paparazzi.

* * *

I realize this too was a little OOC, but if you think about it, they are different. Blair's a little bit weaker and more vulnerable, Chuck is a little more self depreciating. He only has Nate as a friend. By the way, I don't own it. Obviously. I know the episodes are all messed up but I wasn't paying attention, sorry. Anyway, this takes place about two weeks after the previous chapter. Hope you enjoyed! Leave reviews. I've written like the next five chapters - I'm on a roll!


	7. Chapter 7

Blair giggles as Chuck presses his lips to her neck again, giving her feathery kisses. "Bass." She breathes. He looks into her eyes to let her know he's listening. "Maybe we should move this to the bed." She says. He smiles wickedly, practically pulling her off the couch. He is so caught up in the moment that he hits into the table and causes her bag to fall onto the floor. "Ow." He winces in pain. Damn that stupid table. He notices that she's unsuccessfully trying not to laugh. His glare pushes her over the edge and she starts laughing at him. She pulls at his shoulder and puts him back on the couch before walking over to were her bag is and starting to pick up its spilled contents. "What's that?" He asks, seeing a little golden heart under the table. She hadn't noticed it. "A purse.....?" She answers and he gives her a smile despite the pain his leg is in. He rolls his eyes and says, "I meant the thing under the table."

She looks and picks it up quickly, "Thanks. I don't know what I'd do if I lost this." She puts it in the purse and then sets the purse on the table before walking over to the bar. "Well what is it?" He asks again. "It's my pin." He raises an eyebrow, "Is that supposed to mean something to me?" She laughs. "I finally got it back from Nate."

"Why did Nate have it?"  
"I gave it to him the first time I told him I loved him. I sewed it onto his sweater so that he'd always have my heart on his sleeve. " She answers, taking out some ice from the fridge and walking to the bathroom to grab a towel.

"So, why'd you get it back?" He asks. He wonders if it's because of him but shakes the thought away. She walks back into the room as she answers, "I've been meaning to get it back for a while, but first it was awkward and we weren't exactly speaking. Now that we're friends, I can ask for it back. He hasn't had my heart on his sleeve for a long time anyway." She wraps the ice in the towel and walks back over to him, "Where does it hurt?" She asks and he just motions to his leg. She places the ice on the injured leg and sits down on the couch again, "That should make you feel better." She smiles at him.

"So, that pin is important to you?" He asks, careful not to drop the ice.

"I suppose. Sentimental value and all that." She says, reaching over to press the ice against his leg. "So, do I get a reward for finding it?" She scoffs at this and shakes her head, "Pervert."

"I didn't say anything perverted, you just have a dirty mind." He says and she blushes. She leans over and gives him a small kiss on his cheek, "There's your reward." She whispers. He laughs and she laughs.

She sits back on the couch and talks to him for what feels like hours. Maybe it is. He doesn't get bored when she's around. He'd never free willingly spoken to a girl without the pretense of sex, but she was interesting to talk to. She had so many facets to her personality, as did he. He liked finding out more about her. He liked talking to her. Not that he'd ever admit to either one.

* * *

Kind of boring, but I really wanted to show them getting to know each other. It's late and I don't want to do homework. Sorry for the wait - I forgot which chapter I wanted to post. I love you all, leave reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

Blair laughed as she entered his suite. He was watching television but turned it off when he heard a knock on the door. She walked in and closed the door behind her.  
"Have you seen this?" She says, pulling out an issue of US Weekly from her bag. There was a picture of Bart and Serena on half the cover and a picture of Chuck and Serena on the other half. The title line read, 'Is Chuck sharing girls with his dad?'

Blair laughed again as Chuck read the cover. He shook his head and threw it on the floor. He looked up at her and couldn't resist laughing too. "Ridiculous." He muttered. She laughed and walked over to the table which had food and newspapers thrown all about. There was an opened bottle of scotch and a glass on the floor. She picked up the bottle, closing it and putting it on the bar. She went back to the table to clean it up, and she would have finished if Chuck hadn't wrapped his arms around her and made her turn around. "Chuck." She was annoyed.  
"Blair."

"This place is a mess." She says but he doesn't listen. All he sees is the fact that her lips are moving and he wants to kiss her. He covers her mouth with his own as she drops the newspaper she was holding. She lets him kiss her, but then pulls away. "What now, Waldorf?" He groaned, he hated leaving things unfinished. "Is sex all you ever think about?" He rolled his eyes, "Of coarse not." She waited for him to add something but he didn't. "What is it, princess?" She still laughs when he calls her that. "So. I have a proposition for you." She says, sparking his interest. "What exactly do you propose?" A wicked smile appears on her face, "A bet."

He was intrigued, "A bet?"  
"Yes, a bet. If I win I get your limo...for a month." She was still smiling wickedly with the evil glint in her eye that he adores.  
He thinks about what he would enjoy as a prize for winning, "But if I win...you become my slave, for a month."  
She laughed and said, "Oh, but I know I'll win."  
"What exactly are we betting, Waldorf?" "I bet that you can't keep your lips or your hands to yourself for a week." His jaw dropped. "Not just with me, either. You can't have sex with anyone or kiss anyone. One week. Up for it, Bass?" He stared at her. She was excited. "But then if the great Chuck Bass is going to back out from a challenge..." She trails and he made up his mind. He never backed out of a challenge. The thought of her being his slave was far too enticing to give up. "Fine." She laughed.

She spotted the blue Tiffany's box behind the bar. "What'd you get at the jewelers?"  
He rolled his eyes and walked over to grab the box. "Way to ruin it, Waldorf."

"Ruin what?" "It's not a surprise if you see it, now is it?" He leered.  
"You should have hid it better." He rolls his eyes at her again. "It's for you." He says simply, handing her the box. She furrows her eyebrows. "For me..?" He nods.  
"But why?" "I thought you'd like it." She stares into his eyes for a minute and then back down at the box. "Well, are you going to open it?" He asks, he was getting impatient. She opened it. Inside the box was gorgeous diamond necklace. It was simple but beautiful, and she loved it. It was perfect.

"Chuck..." He smiled at her. "It's gorgeous." He smiled again. She kissed him lightly. It's her way of saying thank you, without the words. "What about the bet?" He asks playfully. "Oh, it's still on. That didn't count." He smirks at her. This was going to be harder than he thought.

A week hadn't passed yet, but he was weak. Blair walked into his suite after school, and she looked so hot in her little uniform. She sat down on the couch and told him about Nelly Yuki and the social destruction that was coming to her. Apparently, Nelly Yuki (because it could not be separated) had tried overthrowing her as queen and needed to be put in her place. He offered to help and they spent the whole afternoon plotting. She was evil, just like him. She took pleasure in making people miserable. She went through their plan again, but he didn't let her finish speaking. He just kissed her, over and over again. It'd been four days, he missed her. They never even made it to the bed, the floor was just fine. "You lost." She said, giggling as they lay on the floor together. "Lost what?" "The bet, obviously." He groaned. He'd forgotten all about the bet. She smiled wickedly at him, "So, what's my new driver's name?" "Arthur." He groans. It was worth it.

* * *

This was just plain fun. Hope you enjoyed it. It was pretty pointless but I liked writing it. Sorry about the shortness...


	9. Chapter 9

"Hello Dorota." He greeted as she let him into the apartment. "Miss Blair not home, Mr. Chuck." She said, wide eyed and a little panicked. Then again, she was always like that around him. He figured it was one of two reasons, the first being that he was a movie star, and the second being that she caught him on top of her mistress. He smiled at the memory because Blair had been so embarrassed and he'd nonchalantly introduced himself. They were fully clothed, what was there to be shy about? It's not like they scarred the maid for life. "I'll wait." He answered, walking over and sitting by the piano. He dropped the Bendel's bag on top of the piano and sat down to play. He absently played - sure, he was good, but his mind was elsewhere on something even better. The elevator dinged and he spoke without looking up, "Waldorf."

"Bass, what are you doing here?" He thought her voice sounded a little bit rushed so he looked up to see a whole throng of people with Blair in the middle, glaring at him.  
"Dorota let me in." Blair rolled her eyes and sighed. "You're...Chuck Bass." Says the scruffy guy with the scarf incredulously. "Blair, why is there a movie star in our living room?" Says a middle aged woman whom he assumes is her mother. Chuck smiles and gets up off the piano. "Bass, this is my mother." Blair says, fake society smile in place and he can tell she wants to kill him. He decides to put his best foot forward and use all that Upper East Side etiquette he often discarded, "Hello Miss Waldorf, it's a pleasure."

"Hello." She says, staring him up and down. It was okay, all the society people did that when they met him. A small man he remembered as Cyrus yelled, "Oh, it's so nice to meet you!" He was about to reply but the man came up and hugged him. He didn't know what to do, he looked to Blair who at first looked horrified but then tried stifling a laugh. After what seemed like forever the man pulled away and looked at Chuck again. Chuck was relieved to be free from the small man's clutches. He could see how Blair found annoyance with the small man. To his horror, the man yelled, "Not enough!" and hugged him again. Blair laughed this time and everyone else tried not to.

"That's Cyrus." Blair said after he finally let him go. Chuck stepped away from the man, not obviously, but enough to be out of his reach in case he decided it wasn't enough again. He was not a hugger. He did not hug. He might have cuddled with Blair once, but that's it. No, he hugged Blair a few times. That was different, it was okay to hug her. It was usually as a hello or a thank-you. She was soft and he actually liked hugging her. She has a sugar coated society smile on her face but he can see the wicked glint in her eyes. Scruffy boy extends his hand and says, "I'm Aaron. I'm a big fan of your work." Chuck almost sighs, but doesn't. This is the Brooklyn artist she keeps complaining about? How painfully obvious. "Serena's boyfriend?" He says it without thinking. It's such a stupid question because Blair already told him that Serena was dating Aaron. The guy blushes a little, which was weird because Chuck has never seen a guy blush. Especially in front of him. "I..uh...yeah." There's an awkward silence for about two point five seconds before Aaron blurts out, "You were great in the Sixth Sense." Chuck scoffs and Blair stifles a laugh. "I was seven...but thanks." Two men step forward and he assumes they're Blair's two fathers. Yippee, he got to meet the whole fucking family in one night. "I'm Harold, nice to meet you. You really were great in that movie. I have it on DVD." Chuck extends his hand to Blair's father and is about to thank him when the other male, whom he assumes is Roman, starts speaking, "Oh yes. Harold and I are big fans. We watched it twelve times." He lets out a laugh and lets go of Harold's hand so that he can shake Roman's. "Thank you, both of you." Blair is blushing at this point, and he tries not to laugh at her. Thank God he was an actor, otherwise it'd be impossible. "Daddy, I'm sure Chuck would love an ego boost but that's probably not why he's here." Her voice is so sweet, he almost smiles but he doesn't let himself do it. He can be himself with Blair, not with a room full of strangers.

Dorota chooses that moment to walk in, "Mr. Chuck, I make lunch while you wait for Miss Blair. Oh, Miss Blair and Miss Eleanor. You home. I...I go make tea." She speeds out of the room and Chuck laughs lightly. His laugh turns into a smirk, "Dorota loves me." Blair rolls her eyes, "I don't see why." "You wound me." "I'm sure." Aaron is about to start babbling about movies and art, he can tell. Apparently, so can Blair. "So, Chuck...how about I meet you at the Palace? We can have lunch and talk about whatever it is you're here for." She knows damn well why he is here, he sees it in her eyes. "Nonsense, he can have lunch here! You two can talk about whatever it is while Dorota prepares the food!" Cyrus is speaking jubilantly and laughing. He looks like Santa Claus. "Cyrus, that's not necessary. Chuck is very busy, it'll be quicker to just go to the Palace." Blair tries to convince him, but Chuck can already tell it's a hopeless case. "He's already here and he's been waiting for you. Obviously he is not that busy otherwise he would have just called you. Just have lunch here and we can all get to know Charles." Eleanor speaks for Cyrus and Blair looks to him hopelessly. Her eyes are begging him to just appease them, they won't let it go. "I would love to." He says with a smile. Eleanor and Cyrus head over to the kitchen happily, and Harold stares after them. "Daddy, you left, you don't get to pick who she dates. Unfortunately, I've been here my whole life and I have no say in the matter." Chuck smirks, "Over-dramatic." She glares at him, her eyes burning into his.

"So, Chuck, what brings you here?" Aaron asks. Is he gay? He is staring at Chuck with worship etched in his features. Who knew rich starving artists existed? Wait, he can't be gay, he is dating Serena. Chuck tries to rack his brain for a quick answer to the question as he glances to Blair who has wide eyes. He remembers the large Bendel's bag. He smirks and walks over to the piano, "I brought some outfits for Blair's approval. She has such good taste." His voice is laced with innuendo, so subtle that he thinks Blair might miss it. Her glare, which is followed by a small smile, tells him that she got the lingerie jab. He can tell she knows it's really things for her. Things for him if he really wanted to put it that way. She would be wearing, he would be enjoying. It was a win-win situation, really.

"For movie premieres?" Aaron looks so hopeful, like an eight year old meeting Mickey at Disney World. Chuck smirks, "Not exactly."  
"I can't wait to see Tetro, what was it like working with Coppola?" He wants to roll his eyes, but he doesn't, because he actually likes Blair and he doesn't want to upset her family. Although, she hates this guy. Still, he'd treat him like David Letterman or Jay Leno or Larry King. He tries to sum up a word for working with the man, with the creator of the Godfather films. He worked with the one guy he'd always wanted to work with, "Amazing."

"I knew it would be because he's such a visionary. I mean, the third Godfather film wasn't great but he's so talented. If I were an actor, I'd want to work with him. I can only imagine..." Chuck ignores the rest of the ramble. It was generic. You're so lucky, blah blah blah. He glances over at Blair who was glaring daggers at Aaron but he tries focusing on him. He gives the allusion of paying attention. Really, he's thinking about what could be going on right now if these people weren't here. He'd be in Blair's soft bed and she'd be wearing one of the new outfits he got her and he'd be buried deep inside her. He would not be enduring..._this._ "...and it's so amazing how he does it, you know? And the film is sure to be amazing. I can only imagine the artistic views expressed in it and don't even get me started on the plot. It's so intriguing. What else did I expect from him? No less from a true visionary. He can turn anything into amazing..." He continues to ramble. Chuck steals glances at Blair who looks like she's ready to murder Aaron. She looks over at him when he glances at her at one point and they lock eyes. His heart skips a few beats and he remembers why he is enduring this guy's chatter. He likes her.

"...and it must be so wonderful to have that opportunity to work with him. I can barely imagine how wonderful it was. He must have had such a vision...of coarse he does! He's such a visionary." He's not sure if Aaron is done, but the scruffy man is now staring dreamily into space and he's reconsidering his earlier gay theory. "Yeah." Chuck can't help but just mutter the phrase. He hadn't listened to most of the ramble anyway. Then the ramble begins again because silence did not sit well with scruffy, "You're so talented. I'll admit that I was sort of surprised when I heard that you were cast as a vampire in the second _Twilight_ movie. I mean,the first one isn't even out yet. Then again, I can totally see you as a vampire. You have the whole pale and dark brooding thing going for you. I read the book, do you even have lines? I mean, what does Demetri do,besides scare Bella? Whatever. I remember watching Indiana Jones. You were really good in that but I hated it. My date kept talking about you. Does that happen a lot? Oh an in that other movie..." Did he ever stop talking? God. He could tell that Harold and Roman were even bored. He pretended like he was paying attention when he was really thinking back to the call from the Twilight author.

_"Chuck Bass." He didn't know who was on the other line, so answering in any other way would be difficult. Besides, he was expecting Blair to come out of the shower soon and he needed to be curt. He was fully intent on joining her, but the a series of phone calls withheld him. "Hello, this is Stephenie Meyer." He racked his brain for the name. He didn't recall sleeping with anyone by that name, but then again, many girls were nameless to him. So unlike Blair, but he pushed the thoughts to the back of his head and tried thinking of something to say, "What can I do for you?" He tried remaining polite. She might be business related and he was nothing if not professional. "Well, you see, I'm the author of the Twilight saga, and we're making films for my books right now. I'm sure you've noticed." Oh, right. How could he forget? All he really knew about the movie was that it dealt with romance and vampires and that Rob could not hold down more than three 'special' shots. "Right, yeah. Congratulations. Any particular reason for this call?" His tone was pleasant and easy. He was charming her and he knew it. "I don't really know how to say this. It's just...I, uh....well, you look like you would make a good vampire." He was perplexed as to how to answer. Was that supposed to be a compliment? "Thanks?" He heard her laugh nervously on the other line. "It's just, well, I, uh... I have this character who is in the next three books and films. He's dark and dangerous. I just thought you'd be a good fit for the role. I hoped you'd audition for Edward. I think this might be better though. You'd make a great Demetri. He's dangerous and you look dangerous. You look like a serial killer, he is one. You'd be perfect. Not to mention how perfect-looking you are. I mean, vampires are supposed to be gorgeous and you definitely are. I just, would you?" It was almost endearing to hear her ramble and laugh nervously through the phone. He was tempted to say no, he didn't want to be involved with that particular project. Then again, it could be nice. "I'll think about it. You should call my agent." He heard her sigh of relief, "Thank you. Let us know. You have plenty of time. We don't start shooting until spring. I know you're busy but we'll work around you and it'll only be a week of work. Two tops. It's in Italy, won't that be fun? I know you've probably been there before..but not the point. The third film is also a really small commitment. If we make the fourth film, you'll have more work to do. I hope you can do it. It'd be perfect."_

He snapped back to reality as he realized Aaron was still babbling. Blair looked like she was going to murder him, Harold stared at scruffy with an annoyed look, and Roman looked like he was fighting to keep his eyes open and stay awake. It's going to be a long night.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed, it was originally much shorter. I added some things about Chuck's career. I obviously had to use other people's careers in order to give him jobs. I tried staying within Ed and Chuck's age range. I hope it was enjoyable. **This is probably it until August, unless there are a lot of reviews. **I'm going on vacation in the morning (I wanted to get this up before I left), and I'm coming back on August 6th. I'll try to post up a chapter before then if you really want me to. I promise the drama will come soon. I've already written the drama and the more drama and the scheming and all that good stuff. Guess where I'm going? **TUSCANY! **Actually, I'm going to Rome until the 29th, and then I'm going to Tuscany. I'll be staying for one week and heading to Vienna on the 8th. Then I'm off to Paris on the 12th. I'm staying there until the 22nd and then going to the Riviera until the 27th. I'm finishing off the trip with some time in London. I'm so excited! It's my 16th birthday gift from my parents. I screamed when my mom mentioned Tuscany. Okay, so it was more of a squeal, but still. Then I watched episode 18 five times. The ending still breaks my heart and the beginning Chuck/Blair scene still makes me laugh and smile. I have problems. Like I said, I'll be on vacation, but I've already written the chapters and I think I can post with enough motivation (hint hint). I'm sorry if there is a lot of errors in this, I rushed. I hope you liked it. Anything particular you'd like to see? I'm open to choices but I have some pretty dramatic ideas at this point. Some which make Chuck a basshole and some which make him prince charming. I can't wait to share! Leave thoughts, comments, anything. I love you all. Have a happy summer and remember that (hopefully) Chuck and Blair are happy and together now. Don't forget. Oh, and don't forget about this story. I won't, I promise I won't. Thanks for everything.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: This is a long chapter that I wrote a while ago and then revised a few times. It's got VdB and some lovely Chair. Enjoy. Oh, and I unfortunately do not own Gossip Girl. I know, I know, it isn't fair. Life isn't fair. Maybe fate will help me out a bit and let me own a piece of the show (just a tiny piece, come on!).

* * *

Chuck Bass was on a date. It wasn't official or anything. It wasn't like he'd asked Blair to have lunch with him. He wasn't dating her. He'd just called her to come over and then decided they should eat. They sat on the floor by his table, eating sushi and talking. She was telling him about her relationship with Nate - how Nate was her security blanket, how she confused comfort with love, how much Nate meant to her but not in the romantic way. Then she told him all about her father and his boyfriend. She told him what happened last year with Serena. She told him about her mother. He told her about his job. He told her about his dad. They joked about all the stories printed about him in tabloids and he dissected for her which ones were true and which weren't. She told him all about Gossip Girl. He told her about loosing his virginity to Georgina Sparks, whom she promptly called "Whoregina". He told her about when he first started drinking and she told him about the first time she threw up.

"So, when did you start wearing headbands?"  
"First grade is when I started wearing them often. Before it was just when my mother thought it would match my outfit."  
"What, you decided you liked them one day?"  
"No. Anne, Nate's mom, gave me one with a bow on it. She said that I looked lovely in them and that every woman should have at least one stunning headband."  
"So, she gave you a compliment and you started wearing them obsessively?"  
"I do not wear them obsessively."

He smirked and he's about to reply but the door opens and both of them look away from each other to see Bart standing there. Bart has something that resembles a smile on his face when he says, "Oh sorry. I just wanted to remind you to come to dinner with Lily and I tonight. You are welcome to join us, Blair."  
Blair smiles her perfect society smile and answers, "Thank you for the invitation, but I'm afraid I have dinner plans. Perhaps another time."  
Bart nods and leaves the room. Chuck bursts out laughing when the door is closed. "What?" She asks and he laughs.

"Wow. You're really good at the perfect thing."

She smiles, "Years of practice."  
"Why do you do it?"  
"Do what?" She asks as he moves the hair out of her face.  
"Act perfect." His voice is low and sultry.  
"Everyone expects me to."  
"I don't."  
She laughs at his reply, "That's because you know the real me. Not the Blair who everyone fears."  
"Maybe having people fear you isn't so bad." She laughs at him and opens her mouth to say something but he cuts her off by kissing her.  
It seems like forever, but it's probably only ten minutes. They'd been just kissing and he thought it was so weird because he never kissed anyone without the pretense of sex.

"I have to go." She whispers and he groans. "Why?" He sounds like a clingy boyfriend but he doesn't really care. "I have a life, Bass." She smirks, picking up her things and walking to the door. He follows her even though he knows he shouldn't. "Thanks for lunch." She says and he doesn't wait for her to give him a thank-you kiss like she always does. He just devours her mouth anyway because he's impatient and he always has been. It's probably another minute before she finally pushes him off her. "I really do have to go. Call me?" She smiles wickedly and he nods.

It's six o'clock and he's sitting at a dinner table at his father's apartment and eating steak. The quiet at the table is not so unusual. He didn't know the Van der Woodsens so well, and his father wasn't much of a talker. He figured someone would eventually start talking. Serena was extremely talkative, if anything, and she looked uncomfortable at this point. He guessed that she would start babbling about something soon. Until then, he'd enjoy his scotch. "So, you and Blair Waldorf, huh?" His father asks, an unmistakable smile on his face. Chuck chokes on the scotch he is drinking. Lily's attention snaps to Chuck, Serena drops her fork and stares at him wide-eyed, and Eric's mouth hangs open. Chuck is still coughing and practically choking on his scotch. Eric pats his back to help him breath again. "Thanks." He rasps, taking a sip of his drink to calm himself. "So?" His father prods.

"I, uh, it's complicated." Chuck can't get a hold of himself. "You and Blair. My Blair?" Asks Serena, still shocked. "How many Blair Waldorfs do you know, Serena?" Eric asks, it was obvious they were taking about Blair. "But...she,what, she, you, how?" Serena can't even form coherent sentences. He resists the urge to laugh at the blond, it was all to hard. "She's interesting." Chuck replies, as if that answered all her questions.

"I've never seen you eating with a girl and talking. You must really like her." Bart says. Lily raises her eyebrow,"Are you...dating Blair?"  
He shakes his head, "I already told you,it's complicated."  
"I swear to God Chuck, if you're messing with her head, I will kill you." Serena glares at him. He almost finds it funny that she's trying to intimidate him.  
"If anything, she's messing with mine." Serena stares at him again. Eric asks, "What do you mean?" Chuck laughs but he's not about to announce to the table that he's already slept with Waldorf. Not when his father is looking at him with pride. "I don't know. We don't talk about it."

Serena is still staring, "Wait! You're the reason Blair can never hang out!" He laughs again and wonders if Blair actually blows off her best friend for him. His fluttering comes back and he mentally smacks himself for getting them when she isn't even here. "Stop hogging my best friend, you jerk!" She says it jokingly. He laughs with her and figures he could get used to having her and Eric as siblings. They weren't half bad. She throws a small piece of bread at him but it hits Eric in the face instead. Lily looks at Serena with disapproval but Eric just laughs, "Wow. You and Blair. Isn't that against the guy code or something?" Chuck sighs, "Don't tell Nate."

"What exactly is there to tell?" Asks Serena. "I don't know." He replies, an honest answer. "How do you not know? Do you like her?" Serena pushes. Chuck thinks that his father has never been more interested in a conversation, the man is looking on intently. "I guess." He mutters it just loud enough for them to hear and stares at his food. "How do you not know, Chuck? Do you like her or not?" Serena prods, eyes wide. Chuck almost rolls his eyes, almost. "I like her more than you." He glares at her as he says it. Eric laughs loudly, and Lily stares at her son, silently reprimanding him for forgetting his manners. "That doesn't tell us much is all." Eric says it quietly this time, staring at his food and moving it around his plate. "Yeah, you didn't answer my question! Do. You. Like. Blair. ?" She says the last sentence as if she is speaking to a five year old, so slowly and punctuating every word.

Chuck stares at her, contemplating his answer. Serena stares at him and the normally oblivious blond chooses tonight to be observant, "You do! You totally like Blair." She practically screams it in excitement, clapping her hands together. Bart smiles at Serena and at Chuck, "Blair is a great girl." Every one turns to him and stares. Bart continues, "I don't know what you did to her, but she's a great catch. I hope you figure out all the things you don't know before you break her heart." Serena nods, agreeing. Chuck glares at her and then turns to smile at his father, "I will." A small silence ensues as Chuck goes back to eating and everyone stares at him.

"I cannot believe that all this time, Blair's secret boyfriend was you! I knew there was something going on with her! She keeps saying there isn't a guy but really, who blows off shopping to study? Or, this one time, she said she couldn't hang out because she was reading. She always has plans! Then she never wants me to help her find a guy...and oh my god, this makes total sense. The tabloids reported you going celibate, not hooking up with hookers or whatever it is you do. I can't believe I didn't see this before, and when you two talk it's like you know each other better than just seeing each other a few times. Oh, and that one time after Nate's party, when we ran into you during breakfast! You two were totally flirting! Oh my god!" Serena is rambling as every one stares. She takes a sip of water as she finally finishes, shocked expression still on her face. "Excuse me, I need to go castrate her for not telling me." She says it so cheerfully that the whole table laughs.

"Wait, let me call and warn her first." Serena sits back down and stares expectantly, "Let me eat first." He says. Eric laughs at them, "So, Bart, did you watch the Rangers game yesterday?" Chuck gives Eric a look of gratefulness and Eric smiles back. Serena eyes the two during their silent exchange. Bart looks up at the boy,"No, I didn't get a chance to. Do you happen to know the score?" Eric shakes his head at the man her mother is dating. "I was hoping you did." The two look to Chuck who senses eyes on him and looks up from his food, "I had plans." Serena starts smiling, "With Blair?" She says coyly and he resists the overwhelming urge to roll his eyes (or smack her). Bart is staring at him again. "Yes, with Blair." He mutters. "I can't believe she kept this from me." Serena says excitedly, despite her original shocked and grossed out reaction.

"Wait, wait. Does she let you play with her hair?" Serena says this in all seriousness. He wonders if she is actually serious or if she's joking. What does playing with Blair's hair have to do with anything? It wasn't like he hadn't taken the girls virginity, for Christ's sake! "Yes?" He raises eyebrows at her. Everyone at the table has an identical look of confusion on their face as Serena claps her hands. "Oh my God. She only lets her boyfriend touch her hair! I remember this one guy she liked touched her hair and she said that to him. Oh, and this other guy that she wasn't dating but he was like in love with her, he tried touching her hair and she told him that only her boyfriend gets to do that. She barely even let Nate touch her hair when they were dating. It was always, 'Nate, you're messing up hours of work.' or 'Nate, sweetie, not now.' or 'Please don't do that, Nate.' This is so big." Everyone's eyes jump from Serena to Chuck and back again. Chuck is glaring, he hated the word boyfriend.

"Okay, so we're in a relationship, can you stop talking about it?" He says it almost angrily and he'd snapped. He hadn't meant to say it, and the way Serena's eyes popped out of their sockets, he knew he shouldn't have. "You're in a relationship." She says it, not quite a question. "I just said that." He answers angrily, because now he's gone and called himself a boyfriend and that's the last thing on his mind. Okay, maybe not the last thing. He just really hates that word. She smiles, "Okay, I can't wait anymore, I need to call her." He pulls out his phone and moves to get up and call Blair. "No, we want to hear!" She squeals. He stares at her angrily and sits back down. Blair picks up on the second ring.

_"Hey Chuck, I thought you'd be at dinner?"  
"I am. My father let it slip about...us, so just to warn you, Serena is practically jumping out of her seat to call and interrogate you."  
"Thanks for the warning. I figured he'd tell, what'd you say?"  
"Nothing of importance."  
"So, you didn't mention us..you know...sleeping together?"  
"No."  
"Oh, thank you. Is it okay if I mention it to S?"  
"Sure."  
"What did you say? That we're dating?"  
"Sort of."  
"Wow, should I go along with it?"  
"If you want."  
"I'd rather tell her the truth. I'm not really sure what that is but I'll figure it out. What are you doing tonight?"  
"I'm free."  
"Want to come over? I'll wear one of your presents. Daddy and Roman are at their hotel, Dorota left for the night. Eleanor and Cyrus are spending some time with his family. Gross, I know, but they went all the way to the country house, so the apartment is free."  
"Sounds good."  
"You're still at the dinner table, aren't you?"  
"Yes."  
"Jesus, Chuck! Will you give me a little warning next time?"  
"Goodbye, Blair."  
"Bye, Chuck. Text me before you come up, I'll get dressed.....or undressed." _

"So, can I call her now?" Serena immediately starts talking as he puts away his phone. "I'm afraid you'll have to hurry. Blair and I have plans." Serena's eyebrows furrowed as she contemplated what he was saying. Eric got it right away and laughed quietly. Serena raised an eyebrow at her younger brother, and his reply was a simple, "It's weird. Chuck and Blair." Serena nodded and ran out of the room, up the stairs, and they all heard the door slamming. Chuck and Eric share a knowing look, Chuck knew that his soon-to-be step brother knew he was sleeping with Blair, and he got the hidden undertone in the 'plans' he mentioned. "Serena thinks she's going to yell at Blair for not telling her, but really, she's going to get so swept up in it that she'll just end up grilling her for details." Eric says it after five minutes of silence at the table and a few squeals from upstairs. Chuck smirks at him and Lily laughs. "Probably." Bart glances at her as she speaks and then almost smiles. Another couple minutes of silence ensues at the table, and Chuck discreetly checks his watch between sips of his drink. They hear the door open upstairs and see Serena bouncing down the steps and sliding back into her seat with a smile on her face and a knowing look towards Chuck. "How did it go?" Asks Lily, smiling gracefully at her daughter. Serena beams at her mother, "It's nice to know all the details." Eric laughs as his sister whips her head around to face him, "What?" She asks, as if wondering what he found funny. Eric shakes his head with a smile on his face as he continues to eat.

Serena rolls her eyes, "Chuck, I didn't know you were so sweet. Blair promises to tell me everything tomorrow. I'll admit, when she first started telling me, I was skeptical and mad, but, as the story continued, I realized what she sees in you. You're actually not a jerk to her." Chuck smirks, "Thanks, sis." She shakes her head, "I am not your sister." He smirks at her as he eats. "Whatever. At least I can stop trying to find someone Blair would like! I mean, you have no idea how picky she is! Then again, maybe it's because of you...but, no, she's been like that forever. I mean, she's dated guys before, but she always gets annoyed really fast. Like, this one guy outscored her on the verbal SATs, and she thought she would like that, but then he was really annoying and pretentious." She giggles as she stares off into space and then comes back to looking at Chuck, "Oh, and this one guy chewed gum too much. This other guy treated her like a porcelain doll, which was cute at first, but then it got annoying. Oh, and this other guy was smart and cute but apparently really boring. Seriously, ever since her and Nate broke up, it was like one week relationships all over the place." She says, exasperated. He smirks at her as she continues to babble. Lily starts giving stories of Blair and Serena as little girls, best friends forever. He tries to listen, but they're all so....long. They all finish dinner and head to the living room to continue talking, but Chuck excuses himself saying that he has plans with Blair. When Lily asks him what they're possibly doing at this time, he quickly answers that they're watching a movie. Eric gives him a knowing look, which Serena sees and then promptly rolls her eyes. He figured that if this had to be his family, it might not be so bad. Serena was fun enough, and he liked Eric. Lily seemed nice enough. Maybe it wasn't horrible that his father was getting married.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait guys, and I know this chapter isn't so great, but I can't find my outline, so therefor, I have no idea which chapter is supposed to come now. I had to re-read all the posted chapters and then I just posted this. I hope it wasn't too disappointing. I know Chuck was a bit OOC, by sharing personal details at the dinner table, but I think that maybe if his father was genuinely interested in something Chuck did, Chuck would do his best to make him happy. Since my Bart absolutely adores Blair, I think Chuck would do his best to make the man happy, especially since my Chuck never sees his father. Anyway, how's your summer going? Mine has been absolutely fabulous so far, and I'm happy to be back and writing. I can't wait for September 14th! Chuck&Blair are together, and those set pictures make me happy. I hope this chapter wasn't so bad. I'll post again soon - as soon as I find that outline! You know what to do, please leave a review. Yes, I intentionally wrote that because I'm lame and I like to rhyme.


	11. Author's Note

I apologize greatly for all this delay. But I was sick and then I had exams, and all this stress about visiting schools ... I didn't have the time. I was nearly done with new chapters for almost all my stories. I had outlines and plot ideas and facts about all my characters. But, alas, I wrote it all on here. As we all know, I've been absent for more than sixty days, and now all my files are gone. I spent so much time on that ... so much! I was waiting to come back after exams but look what I did! Boo! I'm so so sorry. I will try to start all over. I really do apologize that I couldn't post this sooner. Ugh. I had like three chapters written for an upcoming story, two chapters for one of my stories, and like six for another one. I'm so upset. I will truly try to post ASAP but I have so much to do now ... all over again. All my research and days spent characterizing everyone and ... ugh. Sorry.

xo


End file.
